In order to clarify the cause when some performance degradation occurs with a program executed by a processor such as a central processing unit (CPU), a technology for sampling performance data of a CPU is used.
As a related art, a technology has been proposed which profiles a software application and relates to a repetitive compilation process that uses a profiling hook only for a function group of a selected subset (refer, for example, to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-248895 as Patent Document 1).
Further, a technology for determining a profile target for a sampling type profiler has been proposed. According to this technology, a ratio by which an object having a nature to be utilized for optimization of a program may be calculated. Then, the sampling frequency regarding an allocation place of a class or an object with regard to which the calculated ratio is equal to or lower than a given threshold value may be reduced (refer, for example, to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-105256 as Patent Document 2).